


Sweater Weather

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corgi BB-8, M/M, Modern AU, Stupid Christmas Sweater, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Poe likes stupid sweaters and Finn doesn't





	Sweater Weather

"Please take off that sweater."

"No. I like this sweater."

"No one else likes that sweater." Finn chased Poe around the bedroom, nearly tripping over the corgi who had set up shop at the foot of their bed. She just snorted and flopped onto her back with her feet sticking up, watching the wild goose chase out of her one good eye. Bun was something of a lazy little tyke. Poe refused to accept the fact she was spoiled rotten, though.

"Look, sweetheart, when you said you were changing into something more comfortable, this isn't what I pictured."

"What'd you picture? Fishnets and a corset? That shit ain't comfortable at all. Or seasonably appropriate." Poe pointed out as he danced out of reach again, pulling his sweater tighter around himself and buttoning it up to right under his chin. Finn eyed it, his lip twitching at the corners. That always happened when he took a good long look at that sweater. It was a patchwork of half a dozen gaudy patterns and lurid colours, and none of them went together. This was why Finn didn't let Poe shop for himself. Otherwise stuff like this wound up in their closet. Maybe he was colourblind. "It's comfy."

"Yeah, but it looks like you took a quilt out of your dying granny's living room and turned it into a sweater. And then you stuck a herd of reindeer on it. And stitched  _Ho_ on the back, for some reason..."

"Actually, that last thing has an explanation. And what's wrong with it looking like a quilt? It's comfy." Poe reiterated, admiring himself in the mirror. While he was distracted Finn tackled him down onto the squeaky old bed, sticking his tongue out like a petulant child. "I bought you one, too, by the way."

"Please tell me it isn't matching." Poe's grin wasn't encouraging. "It's matching, isn't it?"

"You'll love it." Poe promised as he wriggled out from under Finn, Bun at his heels. Finn flopped facedown onto the bed and sighed, listening to Poe dig around the cardboard boxes and IKEA bags in the living room, Bun's claws skittering on the bare hardwood. The carpet was still rolled up and propped against the fridge, last Finn had checked. They were bad at unpacking things. "It's somewhere in here..."

"Take your time. But why'd you have to buy two? We wear the same size."

"Because that's not the point. The point of matching sweaters is that you wear them at the same time. That way everyone knows you're an obnoxious couple." Poe stepped back into the bedroom and tossed Finn an equally problematic sweater, also with _Ho_ written across the back. "Now put it on."

Finn tried, he really did. He stalled when it got halfway over his head, though. Apparently that was too much for him. "It's like I'm physically repelled by it." 

"Quit being dramatic." Poe yanked it down and smoothed it out over Finn's chest, nodding in satisfaction after the lint was picked off. "Huh. Perfect fit. Value Village is stepping it up..."

"You got these from Value Village? Did you wash them, at least?" Finn sighed when Poe didn't answer that. "Sweetheart..."

"I washed them, I washed them." Poe insisted. "But they're great, right? And the _Ho's_ are so when we stand beside each other..." Poe demonstrated, positioning them both with their backs to the mirror, twisting to look at their reflection and the writing on their backs. "See? Festive."

"Ho, ho..." Finn sighed, turning back to Poe. This guy. "What about the third _Ho?"_

"I got it covered." Poe went over to the door and whistled, snorting when he saw a wiggly orange butt by the dog food bowl in the corner of the kitchen. "Bunbun! C'mere, buddy..."

"You didn't..." Poe snickered and Finn shook his head. He had married this man, for some reason. "You did."

"What? She completes the set." Once Bun waddled inside Poe scooped her up, showcasing the little sweater he had stuffed her into, the same colour as theirs and with the same writing on the back. "See? Now we have three _Ho's_. In the festive sense."

"You're such a fucking dad..." Finn sighed, watching Poe give Bun a belly rub. She seemed to like the sweater, at least. Maybe Finn was just being too much of a Grinch about this.

"I got us hats, too, by the way." Poe added. "They light up. And yours sings Jingle Bell Rock."

Actually, Finn felt he was justified in his Grinchiness.

**Author's Note:**

> happy fucking holidays guys


End file.
